The Resistance
History The Creation Of The Resistance During the Pre-Merge stage of the game, Kim Spradlin formed an alliance to overthrow the dominate alliance of Russell, Ozzy, Mookie, and Edgardo, convincing reneged members Sierra Reed, John Cochran,Kenny Hoang, and Cochran's close ally, Courtney, to join The Resistance, with Michelle Yi as an affiliate. The Merge With the tribes merging at 13, Cochran and Kenny needed Russell to feel safe so he wouldn't play his idol. So for the first two merge tribal councils, they helped get rid of outsiders Eliza Orlins and Carter Williams, who became the first member of the jury Taking Out The Ring Leader At the final 11, The Resistance decided to take over the game. Russell believed Kenny had fliped over to Kim's alliance but still trusted Cochran. Russell told Cochran of his plan to blindside Sierra, as she was disliked by most of the castaways. At tribal council, Russell's alliance voted for Sierra, but Cochran had played his hidden immunity idol on her. It wasn't needed as Russell was blindsided with an idol in his pocket with 5 votes. The Start of Downfall After voting off Francesca, Sierra thought that if either Kim or Kenny got to the end, they would win. She talked to Cochran, Courtney and Mookie about voting the two off but Mookie told Kenny Sierra's plan. Even though Kenny wanted to vote off Sierra, he still considered Edgardo his biggest threat in the game. Meanwhile, Michelle began to think she was the leader of The Resistance and was running the show and refused to talk to anyone besides Kim, which annoyed Cochran. Knowing Kim or Kenny wouldn't vote her off, he approached Edgardo with his plan. That night, Edgardo used his idol, negating all votes cast against him and Michelle was blindsided and became the 4th member of the jury. The Resistance In Crumbles At the final 8, Sierra was till on the outs due to her plotting against Kenny but Edgardo was still the #1 target. Knowing Cochran was planning to blindside Kenny, he tried to convince Kenny to blindside Cochran. Kenny apprached Cochran, telling him about Edgardo's claims but he quickly denied it, even though the story was true. That night, Edgardo was sent to the jury. At the Final Seven, Sierra was the #1 target but she had won immunity, frustraiting Kenny. Kenny and Sierra also bought double votes at the Survivor Auction. Cochran wanted to blindside Kim for being the biggest threat left in the game. At tribal council, Sierra risked her life in the game and gave immunity to Cochran. Cochran, Sierra and Courtney all voted Kim, with Sierra using her double vote but it wasn't enough. Kim, Kenny, Mookie and Ozzy all voted for Courtney and, with Kenny's double vote, blindsided her. At Final Six, Cochran won immunity. Sierra became the target and Kenny was deadset on voting for her. Wanting Sierra in the Final 3 with him, Cochran convinced Kenny that taking Sierra to the end would guarentee one of them would win and that Kim was a more dangerous player. Wanting to stay alive, Mookie and Ozzy agreed to vote Kim. That night, Kim was blindsided in a 5-1 vote. At the Final Five, Ozzy won immunity. Mookie became Kenny's next target but, because idols were no longer in play and he didn't have immunity, Cochran told Kenny he was going and Kenny was voted out in a 4-1 vote. Blindside At the Final Four, Mookie, enraged Kenny said he couldn't win a challenge, won the final immunity challenge. Cochran, knowing he had saved Sierra and Mookie in the game, felt safe. But at tribal council, Sierra and Mookie backstabbed Cochran and he became the final member of the jury. Final Tribal Council The Final Three was Ozzy, Mookie and Sierra. Sierra was demolished by the jury, calling her a coattail rider and a trust abuser and Mookie was called out on doing basically nothing throughout the game and just relying on allies to carry him to the end. However, Ozzy said that the jury should vote for Mookie to win as he did not want to win due to a bitter jury. The jury voted and Mookie won in a 5-3-0 vote.